


Over the Hills and Far Away

by Lucifers_Pony



Series: Over the Hills and Far Away 'Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Bottom Dean, Dom/sub, Gentle Dom Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Omega Dean, Past Alastair/Dean Winchester, Prostitute Dean, Top Castiel, but no graphic descriptions, mention of past underage, there's some fluff in here too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9152899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Pony/pseuds/Lucifers_Pony
Summary: Dean's been working the streets to take care of him and his brother for the past six years. He's never met someone quite like Cas before, and deep down he knows he's started to develop feelings for the blue-eyed alpha. But Cas is a client, and nothing more - right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed. My first attempt at writing a story with a bit more plot. But there's still a lot of sex. In this I imagine Dean as 22 and Sam as 16. K bye.

Dean was exhausted. The kind of tired that seeped down to your bones. Only hours earlier he had finished a particularly rough session with Alastair, one that made him want to crawl into bed and burrow there until the aching of his body melted away. But being a hooker meant he didn’t get to choose his hours – he was there when the customer wanted him, and he had promised Castiel he could make Thursday nights. So here he was, dragging himself through the familiar lobby of Cas’ building. He turned some heads, his scuffed boots and ratty jeans out of place in the pristine foyer. But Cas didn’t care, and Dean wasn’t going to dress up for a bunch of snotty upper-class folk he’d never interact with.

Days like this made Dean wish he could leave the life, but he had Sam to look after and minimum wage wasn’t gonna cut it. The kid was growing like a weed, entering his sophomore year of high school and beginning to look at colleges with price tags that made Dean cringe. He was smart, going places in life, and Dean would be damned if he didn’t have every opportunity to succeed – even if the omega had to sell his body to pay for it. Sam was Dean’s responsibility, their father having wrapped his car around a tree in a drunken stupor two years ago. Not that Dean hadn’t been taking care of his brother before that; ever since their mother died in a house fire when Dean was four, their dad would dump the two of them in ratty motel rooms and disappear for weeks at a time on his benders. Money ran out quickly, and at the tender age of fifteen Dean finally gave up petty theft and started turning tricks to afford their food and shelter. He’d been doing it ever since.

Dean entered one of the lobby's various elevators and pressed the button for Cas’ floor. He glanced over at the mirrored wall, grimacing as he noticed the bags under his eyes and how pallid his skin was. Straightening up and fixing his hair in the mirror, he pinched his face hoping to add more color. Satisfied he looked a little less like death, he practiced his smile until he almost convinced himself he was fine.

He knew Cas deserved better than the tired mess Dean was at the moment. He didn’t know why the man continued to hire him, an alpha like Cas shouldn’t have any trouble finding someone who would do what Dean did for free. Sometimes he thought there might be something there, that the alpha might return some of the feelings Dean had begun to harbor. But at the end of the day, Cas was a customer. Dean had to remember that. He just hoped the man wouldn't question his appearance or the bandages on his back.

By the time he exited the elevator, Dean felt readier to face the alpha. Knocking on Cas' door, he stuck his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket, propping himself against the wall with an elbow. When Cas opened up Dean flashed him a flirty smile.

“Hey there, stranger.”

Dean was pretty proud of his performance, and if it had been anyone other than Cas he probably would have gotten away with the act. But the alpha furrowed his brows at the site of him, head cocked to the side.

“Hello Dean. Please, come in.” The alpha stood back, gesturing for Dean to enter his apartment. Realizing he must not have turned up the charm enough, Dean tried to salvage the situation by swinging his hips enticingly as he walked past. Of course it didn’t work on Cas. The alpha followed him into the living room, giving Dean all of two seconds before asking “What’s wrong?”

Dean felt a flash of annoyance. He knew it wasn’t Cas’ fault, that he should be able to keep it together and leave his baggage at the door. If for no one else, at the very least for Cas.

Cas, with his piercing blue eyes and chiseled jaw, strong gentle hands and perpetual sex-hair. Cas, who liked to dom him, orchestrating scenes and guiding Dean through them, praising him for following the simplest orders. Cas, who was always careful to make sure Dean agreed to their activities ahead of time, despite Dean telling him he could do anything as long as it wasn’t something he’d said was off limits. Cas, who insisted on aftercare, balking when Dean said one of the perks of paying was not having to bother. 

“Nothing’s wrong, man. ‘m just tired.”

The alpha gave him an unimpressed look, one eyebrow arched in expectation.

Dean sighed. Cas wasn’t going to let this go. Time to give some partial truths.

“Really, Cas. I just had a rough session with a client earlier. Nothing to worry about.”

The alpha frowned at that. Dean felt his stomach clench in discomfort at the sight. It was a basic rule of the trade – don’t mention your other clients. Being a whore is sexy in concept, not practice, and most alphas are territorial by nature. But Dean was willing to bend the rule a bit for Cas if it meant soothing the alpha’s worries. Just like Dean would bend the rules by letting the alpha kiss him, or by staying over longer than he was paid for. He knew it was dangerous, the way he let things slide, how he had become attached to the alpha. Though he couldn’t deny the man meant more to him than just a client, it didn’t change the fact Cas was paying for his services. And judging by the alpha’s displeased face, Cas was like any other alpha in not wanting to hear about the others Dean fucked. Time to change the subject.

“So where do you want me?” Dean asked, removing his jacket and turning to place it on the chair behind him. He heard a sharp intake of breath from the alpha.

“Dean – Dean your back!” The omega froze, sensing Cas approach him. “Is that blood?”

Fucking Alistair. The bastard had whipped his back raw, leaving Dean a bleeding mess and throwing an extra $50 bucks at him. The omega had cleaned the cuts as best he could, hastily bandaging them with the limited supplies in his apartment. He’d been satisfied he’d stopped the bleeding, but apparently not. And he had worn a white shirt too. He hoped it didn’t look too bad.

He could feel the alpha reaching out a hand behind him, pausing an inch away.

“May I?”

Dean gave a terse nod, his knuckles white as he gripped the chair in front of him. Cas was gentle, deft fingers slowly peeling up the t-shirt to get a better look at the damage. He heard a small gasp from the alpha and cringed internally. Cas wasn’t supposed to see this, wasn’t supposed to be exposed to this side of his life.

“Oh, Dean…” There was pity in his voice, and Dean’s heart ached as something akin to shame twisted inside him. He felt the man’s fingers hovering over his skin, tracing the angry red lines Alistair had gleefully left on him.

“Who did this to you?” The alpha’s voice was dangerously low, anger seeping into his scent. Alarm bells sounded in Dean’s mind.

“Like I said, a client,” he snapped, shoving down his shirt and whipping around. He locked eyes with the alpha, silently daring him to question further. But Cas immediately backed down, stepping back and putting up his hands in a placating gesture.

“My apologies, Dean. It’s none of my business. I just…will you let me help you take care of your back? The cuts could get infected.”

Dean watched the alpha carefully, finding only earnestness in his expression. He grudgingly nodded. Try as he might to pretend he was fine, he couldn’t exactly go bleeding all over Cas’s apartment.

He silently followed the alpha to the bathroom, crossing his arms and watching as Cas began to root through his medicine cabinet for supplies.

“Here, why don’t you remove your shirt and stand in front of the mirror. You’ll probably want to hold onto the sink, the anti-sceptic is going to sting.”

The omega almost huffed out a laugh at that. The irony of Cas, the man who had spanked his ass raw just last week, warning Dean about the sting of the anti-sceptic. Of course, anti-sceptic was really no fun, while Dean vividly remembered enjoying the spanking…

Dean removed his shirt and stood patiently at the sink, wincing only a little as the alpha began to clean his back. A warm washcloth carefully removed dried blood before the anti-sceptic was applied. Slowly and methodically Cas put ointment on the lacerations, his fingers so gentle Dean barely felt it. Soon he was securing clean gauze over the wounds, making sure it was firmly in place before stepping back to observe his work.

“There. You should probably change the bandages once a day; I imagine it will take up to a week before you can forgo them. I can check again, the next time you’re here?”

Dean turned around, his heart fluttering at the concern on the alpha’s face.

“Thanks Cas. I’m sorry about all this. You shouldn’t have to deal with it.”

The alpha closed the brief space between them, his hands cupping Dean’s face as he gazed earnestly into the omega’s eyes.

“You have nothing to apologize for Dean. Truly. You’ve done nothing wrong. You know I’m here for you, right? If you…” he trailed off, letting the silence fill the void between them. It felt enormous to Dean, the implications too much for him to bear at the moment. So instead he grabbed the alpha’s hands, bringing them away from his face and lacing their fingers together.  

“I know something I can do for you...” Dean pressed his body into the other man’s, looking up through hooded lashes. His gut clenched as he noticed the brief flash of disappointment on Cas’ face, quickly replaced by brows furrowed in confusion. Dean felt off kilter at the sight, unable to catch his bearing in the alpha’s presence.

“Dean, we aren’t – there’s no way we’re doing a scene tonight. You’re not emotionally ready. And that’s okay.”

Dean felt his stomach drop in disappointment. First his session with Alastair and now Cas was sending him home? If disappointing the alpha wasn’t bad enough, he was going to have to find at least three short-term clients to make up for the money he was losing tonight. He didn’t like working the corner, but perhaps if he left now he could manage one, maybe two…

“Have you eaten?”

Dean blinked, brought back to the moment.

“You don’t have to worry about that, man. I’ll get out of your hair so you can salvage the rest of your night.”

Dean pulled back, trying to sidestep the alpha and leave as quickly as possible with his tail between his legs. Cas gripped his hand tightly though, not letting him get away.

“I thought I had you for the whole evening.”

Dean paused, confused at the alpha’s words.

“I thought you didn’t want…?”

“I don’t want to scene with you, no. But I believe you’ve told me your policy is that I can ask for anything not on your list of prohibitions. And what I want is to feed you. Will you let me do that, Dean?”

He felt a surge of fondness for the alpha looking up at him hopefully. Cas never failed to surprise him.

“Okay, Cas. Whatever you want.”

The alpha smiled at him as if Dean had hung the moon, his grip loosening as he led him into the kitchen. He placed Dean at the table, pausing to kiss his forehead before turning toward the fridge. The omega was content to watch him move around the kitchen, confidence in every stride as he whipped together some dish of chicken and vegetables. Soon a delicious aroma had Dean’s stomach growling, and Cas placed a large portion of food on a plate before gently nudging Dean into the living room. He placed the food on the coffee table, pushing Dean to sit before wrapping him in a blanket and settling down next to him. Dean watched as Cas picked up the plate, the alpha taking a bite sized piece of chicken in hand and bringing it to the omega’s lips. Dean flashed a small smile before shyly accepting the offering. He and Cas had done this once before, after a scene. Though at first he thought it would be weird, he quickly discovered he loved being fed by hand. There was just something so intimate about it. The fact Castiel remembered he enjoyed it had a warm feeling in his stomach.

They ate in amicable silence, Cas occasionally petting Dean’s hair in between bites of food. The omega felt himself start to relax, and as his hunger abated he began to let his lips linger over the alpha’s fingers, going so far as to gently lave and suck the digits before the alpha pulled away.

“Would you like to watch some TV, Dean?”

The omega was surprised by the gentle rebuke, but nodded anyway as the alpha wrapped an arm around him and began flipping channels. They eventually settled on some documentary on bees, Cas trying to insist Dean choose what they watch and Dean wanting to pick something he knew the alpha would enjoy. He didn’t really care what it was, he was more focused on pressing into the alpha’s side, burrowing into the warmth. To his delight Cas drew him in tighter, hand moving to stroke the omega’s hair as he occasionally placed a kiss on the top of his head. Dean basked in the affection, angling his head to subtly scent the alpha. He loved the mix of earth, honey, and something he could only describe as ozone. He slowly felt himself drifting into a fuzzy, semi-sleeping state, his inner omega purring contentedly at his proximity to the alpha. Dean wished he could have this, really have it, every day.

Eventually though the documentary ended, and Dean was pleased to feel the alpha bury his nose in Dean’s hair, scenting him deeply before gently nudging him. He couldn’t help the whine that broke from his throat as Castiel pulled back, his body chasing the escaping warmth. Cas stopped, letting the omega burrow back into his arms before peppering kisses around his temple.

“Come on, Dean. it’s time to go to bed.”

Dean gave a grumpy mumble at that, burrowing further into the alpha. Cas chuckled, reluctantly pushing the omega away. That finally seemed to wake Dean up, bringing him back to reality. Right. Castiel wanted something. What had he said?

“Bed, Dean. Come.” The alpha was smiling at him fondly, deftly pulling Dean to his feet. Warmth rose to his cheeks. He had forgotten himself there for a moment, Cas knowing just how to soothe him. Dean felt a surge of affection for the alpha. It was about time he gave him something back.

Following Cas to the bedroom, Dean stopped him inside the door, pressing close and stealing his mouth in a kiss. He could feel Cas’s surprise, the way he hesitated before drawing Dean in. The omega only hummed in satisfaction, glad the alpha was finally on board.

Soon Dean could feel Cas’ cock pressing insistently into his thigh. He lightly grinded against the alpha, Cas groaning into his mouth before deepening the kiss. Dean felt himself being pushed back until his knees hit the edge of the bed, Cas roughly unbuckling his jeans. Soon the omega was naked, Cas barely removing his own clothing before laying Dean on the bed and climbing on top of him.

“Dean, your back, do you –“

The omega hushed him with a kiss, tenderly running his hands through the alpha’s hair before smiling up at him.

“No Cas. Just like this. Wanna see you.”        

Dean didn’t miss the way the alpha’s pupils dilated at that, Cas instantly settling between his legs and resuming their kiss. Soon his hands—always so gentle, so firm and sure—were trailing Dean’s body, leaving small fires of want in their wake. The alpha seemed to know just where to touch him, how to rub and massage and soothe until Dean was a loose-limbed mess beneath him. God, when was the last time someone had bothered with foreplay like this for him?

The alpha moved his attention to Dean’s neck, his lips and tongue ghosting over the area a mating bite would go. Dean shivered at the thought of it. Soon Cas was licking and sucking a trail down Dean’s chest, pausing to pay special attention to his nipples. Dean was leaking slick, felt fire igniting in his veins as Cas’s tongue laved over his stomach, moving to suck and nip at Dean’s thighs before finally, finally taking the omega in his mouth. Dean couldn’t hold back a cry at the sensation. It was sinful, how talented the alpha was with his lips and tongue. Licking and teasing the head of Dean’s cock before swallowing him down. Moans were pulled from Dean’s body as he drew up his legs, hands desperately buried in the alpha’s hair as Cas began to bob up and down. Before he knew it Dean was coming embarrassingly quickly, the alpha swallowing his load easily as he sucked him dry. He lay there boneless as the man pulled off him with an obscene pop, crawling back up his body and re-claiming his mouth in a kiss. Dean groaned, tasting himself on Cas’s tongue.

“So good for me, Dean.”

He shivered at the compliment. A part of him loved it when Cas praised him, his inner omega desperate for it. But another part of him knew he didn’t deserve it. Hell, he hadn’t even done anything. In fact, Cas just gave him his first blowjob in _years_. Dean had forgotten it could be that good.

His thoughts were quickly chased away by a finger tracing his hole, easily breaching him thanks to all the slick he was producing. Cas slowly began to tease in and out of him, breaking the kiss to nibble Dean’s ear as the omega mewled beneath him.

“I know you don’t think so. That you somehow feel you’re not enough.”

Dean whimpered at the feel of the alpha murmuring in his ear, stomach dropping at the words. Cas could always see right through him, those piercing eyes staring directly into his soul. He felt a second finger added, the alpha now occasionally massaging his prostate. Dean keened at the feeling.

“But you’re wrong, Dean. Oh so wrong. You never cease to amaze me.”

Three fingers spread him open as Dean felt the alpha clamp down on a nipple, grazing it with his teeth before soothing the pull with his tongue. Dean gasped at the sensation, his hands flying to grasp at Cas’ neck and shoulders.

“Always so responsive. Every feeling, every sensation worn on your face. So open for me.”

The fingers disappeared, Dean barely having time to miss their warmth before he felt the blunt head of Cas’ cock pressing into him. There was no resistance, him loose and pliant beneath the alpha. In one smooth thrust Cas was sheathed fully inside of him, his face twisted in appreciation as he paused, letting Dean adjust.

“You don’t realize how precious you are. How special. So eager to please.”

He slowly dragged himself out to the tip before languidly pushing back into the omega. Though Dean hated gender stereotypes, he couldn’t deny he felt right lying under Cas, letting him take control.

“Do you know how much it pleases me, Dean? Seeing how eager you are to follow directions? To be good for me?”

In and out, the alpha slowly rocked into him. He held Dean close, gently, as if he thought Dean might break. Dean almost felt like he would. He realized he was shaking, the alpha’s thrusts too tender, his hands too reassuring as they stroked his sides, petting the omega as he placed a kiss to his forehead.

“Shhh Dean. You’re doing so well.”

The alpha picked up his thrusts, still being gentle, too gentle, but moving with purpose. Dean felt his cock begin to stir, body still over sensitized from his first orgasm. Still, he provided no resistance. He wanted to give this to Cas. Give himself, in whatever way the alpha wanted.

“Letting me in like this. Letting me find pleasure in you, despite the day you had. Always so selfless. Always giving yourself over to me completely.”

The omega couldn’t help letting out a little sob at that despite the pleasure twisting inside of him at the alpha’s measured thrusts. Dean wasn’t selfless. Look at him, taking everything Castiel offered. So greedy for the tiniest scrap of affection. He knew that he was dirt. He was just bringing Castiel down in the mud with him. Selfish to the core.

“No, Dean. I can see you denying it. Thinking badly of yourself. You’re not selfish, or stupid, or worthless, or whatever other negative things you’re thinking. You are amazing. Selfless and loyal and hardworking.”

The thrusts picked up, Dean going mad from the slow burn of the cock inside of him. It was still all too soft, too steady, too tender. He needed more. More friction, more power. He needed Cas to fuck him into the mattress, to mindlessly display his alpha strength and hold him down. The alpha wasn’t having any of it though, his pace insistent, purposeful. It was too much, too much and not enough.

“I want to hear you say it Dean. Tell me you’re a good boy.”

Dean felt dizzy at each maddening stroke against his prostate, each swirl and grind inside of him as Cas awaited a response. He wanted to run away from the request, the alpha asking too much of him. But Cas was already inside of him, nestled and thrusting into Dean’s yielding body.

“Cas – Cas I can’t, please –“

“I know you can, Dean. I know you can do this for me.”

Hands were holding, stroking, keeping Dean together. Castiel was so good to him. Gave him what he needed. He wouldn’t ask for something Dean couldn’t do. Dean could be a good boy, for Cas. He could do what the other man wanted.

“I – I’m a good boy.”

Cas continued to thrust, steady and unfailing, gifting pleasure with smooth, heady strokes.

“Good. Again, Dean.”

Fuck.

“I’m a good boy.”

A smile. Pleasured breathing. A minute increase in pace.

“Again.”

Dean felt a sob rip from his throat.

“I’m – I’m a good boy.”

“Again.”

Tears leaked from Dean’s eyes as he repeated the mantra. Distantly he felt a knot begin to tug at his rim, Cas’s thrusts deepening. Murmured praise rushed from the alpha’s lips, hands stroking Dean’s arms as he held him tightly. The omega didn’t stop, couldn’t stop his babbling as Cas gently fucked his knot into him. An orgasm crasher over him as they tied together, Dean unable to hold back a breathy cry. Groaning, the alpha buried his face in Dean’s neck, gently rocking into him as he came.

“So good, Dean. So perfect. You’re amazing.”

The omega didn’t speak, exhausted from their coupling. Weakly he was aware of his ass clamping down on the alpha’s knot, massaging and milking it as Cas emptied inside him. He briefly registered the lack of warmth and realized Cas must have worn a condom – thank god one of them was thinking. Dean was on birth control and got tested regularly, but he fucked people for a living – who knows what he could have given Cas.

Still holding him tightly, the alpha turned them onto their sides. Dean nestled close and breathed in the familiar scent, letting sleep take over. Right before he went under, he couldn’t help thinking that this must be what making love feels like.

 ***

The next morning Dean was disappointed to wake alone. His heart ached with something like longing, but he was quickly distracted by the smell of bacon wafting through the apartment. Cas must be making breakfast. Dean slowly sat up, padding over to the dresser to borrow a pair of pajama bottoms before following his nose to the kitchen.

“Oh Dean, you’re up.” The alpha noticed him immediately, offering him a smile while moving to flip what looked like eggs. “Would you like some coffee?”

The omega blinked, unsure about where they stood after last night.

“Sure, Cas.”

It was almost painfully domestic, Cas cooking for him while Dean watched silently from the table, sipping his coffee. Eventually the alpha placed a plate of food in front of him, sunny side up eggs and bacon molded to look like a smiley face. Dean snorted at the sight. Cas was such a dork.

The two ate in amicable silence, furtive glances shared between them as each carefully watched the other. Something had changed between them, but what, exactly, Dean couldn’t say.

“So I’ve been thinking,” the alpha started, jolting Dean out of his thoughts.

“I’d like to increase our sessions to twice a week. I know you’re very busy, so if you had to drop another client to do so, I would be willing to match whatever they were paying and then some to make it worth your while.”

Dean wasn’t sure if he was relieved or disappointed. It’s not like he was expecting a declaration of love, or for the alpha to ask Dean to stop turning tricks and come live with him or something. Dean didn’t know what he expected. But he saw right through the alpha’s forced casualness.

“Cas, I can’t let you – “

“I want to, Dean. It’s not charity. You know I enjoy our time together.” The alpha reached across the table, placing his hand over Dean’s while watching the omega carefully.

“And if you happen to be able to drop whichever client hurt you like that in the process, then it will just be a happy coincidence.”

Dean didn’t believe that, not for a second, but he felt his resolve melting as his inner omega joyed at Cas’s protectiveness. A voice in the back of his head was warning him this was a bad idea, that he shouldn’t let a client make him so dependent on them. But Dean ignored the voice, deciding he was going to cherish his time with Cas for as long as he had it – even if it ended in heartbreak for the omega. He was already in too deep.

“Okay, Cas. Whatever you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think/if you'd want to see more of this.


End file.
